Mysterious Deaths
by Aunt Marge
Summary: There are mysterious deaths. Ginny almost dies. Harry saves her.


Chapter 1  
  
News From the Borrow  
  
It was a beautiful summer day at Number 4 Privet Drive with windows thrown wide open for the usually breezy day. Cars stood shining because of the lift of the drought. Many people were outside in their backyards by their expensive in ground pools. Although as many people were relaxing in the nice weather, one wasn't. He was a tall young boy around the age of 16 and had an unhealthy look to him. Like he usually ate large meals and was now eating smaller portions. He was very skinny and wore glasses that were too small for him. They covered his green eyes. The bright green eyes that looked too unreal. He had very messy black hair that never stood straight. His bangs covered a thin lightning bolt-shaped scar. His was Harry Potter. Harry Potter wasn't what you could call normal. He was a wizard. He did magic and he had a wand. But that was normal in the wizard world. Although even in that world he was not normal. He was famous. He was the Boy Who Lived. He lived when the darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, tried to kill him. But that all happened when he was only one. His parents died trying to save him. He was sent to live with his aunt and uncle till he was 11 years old. He always thought his parents died in a car crash till he found out the real truth when Hagrid told him he was a wizard. He never knew that he was magical. So he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since then he's attended that school and learned magic, along the way he's met up with Voldemort a few times. He was famous. He was working in the flowerbed clipping roses and daisies. He hated his aunt and uncle. They always made him do chores and cook. They never gave him any gifts, allowance or even enough to eat. He finished the clippings went into the house and climbed to the top of the stairs when he saw his cousin, Dudley barreling through the hall. "What Dudley? Did you look in a mirror?" Harry provoked. "Actually there's something flying around your room" Dudley responded. Harry, knowing what was in there, turned and walked into his bedroom. There was an overexcited gray owl named Pig flying around the room. He had a letter attached to his leg, but seeing how hyper the little guy, it looked impossible to get it from him. Harry took fifteen minutes chasing him till he finally gave up and sat down watch Pig still fly around his ceiling. Pig seeing that Harry finally gave up few over top him and dropped the letter right on Harry's head. Harry grabbed it and read the first few lines, mouth hanging open in surprise.

_Dear Harry,  
There have been three deaths in the family. Percy, Bill and Charlie. Some Death Eaters went after them. We're all very depressed. Luckily Ginny, Fred, George, Mom, Dad and me are unharmed. Shaken, but unharmed. We all would really like it if you would come to the borrow for the rest of the summer. You choose not to, but you still should so we can go together with Hermione (she's coming too) to get our appartating tests.  
  
Ron P.s. If you come try to talk to Ginny. She's locked herself in her room and refuses to come out. (  
_  
Harry sat there, on his bed wondering what to do when his owl, Hedwig flew in. A letter from Hermione, he thought.  
  
_ Dear Harry,  
I'm sure that you've heard the news about the Weasleys. It must be devastating for them! Are you going to the Borrow? I am. Well if you are please send your message back with Hedwig and I'll see you there.  
Love,  
Hermione_  
Harry knew what he had to do. He quickly scribbled Hermione a note and sent Hedwig with it. He packed up all his stuff and his letters. He grabbed his trunk and dragged it downstairs. "And where do you think you're going?" "Oh Uncle Vernon. I need to go to my friend Ron's house right away!" "And why is that?" "Three of his brothers have been killed by Voldemort," "How are you going to get there?"  
"Well first I'm going to the Ministry of Magic and getting my  
Apparation License, then appartating there." "Appartating?" "Yeah, can I please go now?!" "As long as you stay the rest of the summer!" "That's what I was planning." With that last note Harry left from the house that he hated but still called home. Outside him flung out his wand arm for the Knight Bus that would take him to his destination. "Hello my name is Stan and-Why hello 'Arry!" "Hi, Stan, to the Ministry please" "The Ministry it is!" Harry paid Stan and sat down on his chair and waited for his stop. "'Arry we're at your stop!" Harry said goodbye to Stan and got off the Bus. He found the out of order Telephone that he used before. Typed in the numbers And heard the same cool voice. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business here" "Harry Potter Apparating Test" Out of the change chute came out a badge that said  
**The Boy Who Lived  
Apparation Test**


End file.
